You Wish You Had It This Good
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Series of one-shots, showing Mitchie and Caitlyn's life as they grow up together. No Flamers! COMPLETE@
1. Best Friends

**AN: This is a new Multi-Chapter story i'm starting, and it's just a collection of Maitlyn one-shots, some happy, some sad.**

**Disclaimer: You can't be serious?**

Five year old Mitchie Torres walked down the walkway of her house, running away from her father, who was laughing and chasing her, very slowley.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled, and then ran into someone, falling to the ground.

She looked up, and saw a girl who looked to be about her age, sitting there, crying her eyes out for her mommy.

"Awww, don't cry" Mithcie begged, crawling over to the girl, sitting down next to her, and looking carefully at her knee, which she had scraped when she fell.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" the little girl yelled, and Mitchie covered her ears, and whimpered a little, which the other girl took into notice.

"My daddy will get you a band-aid" Mitchie offered, and the little girl nodded, and Mitchie stood up and walked over to her father.

"Can you go get her a band-aid daddy?" she asked, and her father nodded, telling them to stay where they were, and ran off.

"My name's Mitchie, and if you don't feel like talking, that's fine, I'll talk, but you can listen, anyway, like I said, I'm Mitchie, and I'm five!" Mitchie yelled, holding up five fingers, showing the other girl.

"I'm Caitlyn" the little girl stated, and Mitchie nodded.

"Well Caitlyn, while my daddy gets you a band-aid, how old are you?" Mitchie asked, looking confused.

"I'm four, I turn five in two days" Caitlyn said, and Mitchie let out a small gasp, and Caitlyn giggled a little.

"I just turned five two days ago" Mitchie said, and Caitlyn giggled again, just as Mitchie's father ran up, with a women who Mitchie had never met before.

"MOMMY!" Caitlyn yelled, and Mitchie smiled brightly, and the woman smiled down at her.

"Thanks" she said to Mitchie's dad, who nodded his head, and picked Mitchie up.

"That's my new best friend Mommy, her name is Mitchie, and she's really nice, and she just turned five two days ago, and she's really nice" Caitlyn said, and her mom laughed.

"How would you like to come to Caitlyn's birthday party in two days?" she asked, looking at Mitchie, who nodded her head.

"Bye Bye!" Caitlyn yelled, and Mitchie waved.

**AN: BAM, and for the sake of this, they met when they were five, ok?**


	2. Birthdays and extra cake

**AN: Another Maitlyn One-shot!**

Nine year old Caitlyn sat at Mitchie's birthday party, looking up at her mom, and silently begging for another piece of cake.

"Sorry Caitlyn, no more cake, go play with Mitchie and her other friends, she'll be happy to have you out there" Mitchie's mom said, and Caitlyn nodded sadly, and walked outside.

"Hi Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled, and Caitlyn smiled brightly, getting the same in return from Mitchie, and a few of the girl's standing around her.

"I'm so much taller then you now!" Mitchie yelled, and Caitlyn frowned, wishing Mitchie had never met those older kids, who were now standing around them.

"You could tottaly beat her up Mitch!" one older boy yelled, and Mitchie frowned, turned around and looked at him.

"No, I don't think I could" she said, and Caitlyn smiled, looking very proud of her best friend.

"Why not, your way taller then her, and your stronger too" the boy said, and Mitchie frowned even more, and Caitlyn thought she might explode.

"I'm not going to beat her up, even if I could, which I can't, I wouldn't" Mitchie said, and this made Caitlyn's smile grow.

"She's too young to hang out with us anyway" another boy said, and Mitchie smiled at this comment, turning to Caitlyn, and putting her arm over her shoulder.

"Then I guess I am too, she's only four days younger then me" Mitchie said, and the older boys frowned, looking annoyed.

"I always knew you were a loser!" one girl yelled, and Mitchie looked at her feet, and Caitlyn suddenly turned very angry.

"You have shouldn't call people losers, and your at her birthday party, you shouldn't be calling her anything, your the losers!" she yelled, and the older girls looked shocked.

"Go home!" Mitchie yelled, and all the older girls starting whispering, and walked off.

"Thanks" Caitlyn said, and Mitchie smiled the biggest smile the other girl had ever seen.

"Thanks back" Mitchie said, and Caitlyn laughed a little, and then an idea formed in her head, and she grinned.

"Let's go get more cake" she yelled, and Mitchie pulled on her hand, shaking her head, and laughing as Caitlyn tried to break free.

"My mommy said no" she reasoned.

"She'll say yes, we'll ask over and over" Caitlyn said, and Mitchie nodded, and they both ran off.

**AN: I liked this chapter, and I just relized something. The whole "Beating up, being bigger then you" thing, sounds like Oh my, my, my by Taylor Swift.**

**Btw, MAITLYN PONES EVERYTHING ELSE!!, besides Liley...Lmao.**


	3. Middle School

**AN: Another Maitlyn one-shot! **

Twelve year old Mitchie sat down in her homeroom class, silently praying that Caitlyn would walk throguh the door, and come over and sit next to her.

To her relief, the girl walked in, and looked around, spotting her only seconds later, and Mitchie watched as a very large smile crossed her face.

"I thought they'd seperate us all to heck in middle school" Caitlyn said, once she reached the other girl, and then looked around nervously.

"They better not, I'd miss you too much" Mitchie said back, and Caitlyn's smile grew, and then she took a piece of paper out of her backpack.

"Let me see your schedule" she demanded, and Mitchie nodded, taking out her own, and handing it to Caitlyn.

"Awesome, they're not as bad as I thought" Caitlyn said to herself, and Mitchie looked confused, which Caitlyn noticed after a second.

"Oh, we have our first five classes together, then we have differnt sixth periods, but we have the same seventh period, and the same lunch" Caitlyn said.

"That's way better then I thought" Mitchie mumbled, and Caitlyn laughed a little, as she looked towards the door.

"Where's our teacher?" she asked, and Mitchie shrugged, figureing the more time they had to talk, the better.

"You just wanna talk for longer, we'll have to learn something sometime, Mitch" Caitlyn pointed out, and Mitchie blushed and looked down.

"Quiet down!" the teacher yelled, and Mitchie rolled her eyes, as Caitlyn turned back to face the front, taking out a notebook.

**AN: There it is! (Don't hurt me) it wasn't that good, My personal rose is going to kill me on IM, I can feel it, but I didn't really like this one, sorry.**


	4. Snobby Rich Girls, That's Not You

**AN: Blah, you know what it is, your reading the story, lmao, sorry but im tired...I decided to finally write one where they fight. Happy ending tho.**

"Caitlyn" Mitchie stated, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders, holding her there, trying to see something in her friends eyes that she missed.

"What?!" Caitlyn yelled, and Mitchie groaned, trying to get her to go back into the house.

"You can't just walk out on your own fifteenith birthday part, it doesn't work like that, we all worked hard to make this day special for you, and you are not going to wreck it, just because a couple snobby, dumbass girls say you should!" Mitchie yelled, and Caitlyn took a step back, bringing Mitchie with her.

Mitchie never cussed, never.

"Just, they are not snobby, your just mad cause I'm more popular then you" Caitlyn said, trying to get out of Mitchie's grip.

"Your kidding me, you have got to be fucking kidding me, I could care less about what some wanna-be Brittney Spears thinks of me, and you didn't either, that's who I want for my best friend, not this...this...snobby bitch" Mitchie yelled, and Caitlyn turned defensive.

"Don't call me names, and don't call my friends names!" she yelled, and Mitchie snorted, laughing a little.

"Friends, if that's what you call those people, you need to get your life in order, because you only have a few true friends, friends who don't want to see you fall" she said, and Caitlyn took in her words.

"Just, let me go, I got places to be, places more important then here!" she yelled, and Mitchie sighed and let her go.

"I'm tired of it, these girl's are changing you, and not for the better, once you get over yourself, then come talk to me, until then, find yourself another best friend" Mitchie spat, and Caitlyn eyes widened.

"I don't need you, your not that important to me!" Caitlyn yelled, and ever she could hear the lying tone in her voice, and Mitchie turned back.

"You just keep telling yourself that, and I'll be at home, missing the heck out of the Caitlyn I used to know" Mitchie said, and Caitlyn walked away.

**Three weeks later**

Caitlyn raised her hand to knock on the door of Mitchie's house, and stopped herself, sitting down on the porch.

"She'll never forgive me, I am such an idioit, and the bad part was, she was completely right, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life" she yelled, banging her head up against the house.

"Nice to know" a voice said from the doorway, and Caitlyn's head snapped around, and she came face to face with a very angry Mitchie.

"Can you not say I told you so?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie nodded her head, then thought for a second, sitting down next to her.

"I can do that, if you can tell me why your here" she asked, and Caitlyn looked like she might cry, so Mitchie wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"You know that guy, Tommy, that I liked forever now?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie nodding her head, not wanting to say anything to upset the girl anymore.

"Well, Jenny found out I liked him, and guess who her new boyfriend is" Caitlyn said, and Mitchie sighed, and pulled Caitlyn a little closer.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something" Caitlyn said, and Mitchie nodded her head, letting her know that she was listening.

"Why are you just letting me back in like this, I hurt you, and your just letting me back into your life, I just want to know why?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie tried to find a good way to explain this, and only one thing came to mind.

"Cause I love you" she stated.

**AN: I liked this one! I really did, so no one gets to yell at me, lmao. This was good, like really good, I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Telling The Parents

**AN: ****Ok, after this, one maybe two more chapters. Aren't you sad to see it's almost over?! **

"Why me, why you, why us, why do we have to tell them right now?!" Caitlyn yelled, and Mitchie shook her head.

Yes, you heard that right, girlfriend. They had started dating about two months ago, and Mitchie had thought that it was finally time to tell their parents.

"Mom, me and Caitlyn need to talk to you" Mitchie said, clutching Caitlyn's hand, after hearing the other girl's breathing become strained.

"What is it girls?" Connie asked, turning around to face them, and seeing the worried look on Caitlyn's face, but the complete look of confidence on her daughters, automactilly thought she knew what this was about.

"Well?" she asked, decideing to let them tell her, she wasn't guessing this.

"Me and Caitlyn are a couple, and if you don't accept it, then fine, but I wanted you to know, because I love her with all my heart, and I'm happier then I've been in years, and if you don't like that, then I could care less" Mitchie blurted out, sounding a lot stronger then she felt.

"Bout time you two" Connie said, before going back to her dishes.

"You mean you're fine with it, with us?" Caitlyn asked, and Connie turned to look at them once again, and now saw that Caitlyn had a huge smile on her face.

"Of course" Connie said, and Caitlyn hugged Mitchie tightly.

"Now there's just one thing left to do, we have to tell your mom, she has to know too Cait" Mitchie said, pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah, ok" Caitlyn said, and they waved bye to Connie, and began the walk down the street to Caitlyn's house.

"How do you think my mom's going to take this, be honest?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie put her arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

"I'm honestly not sure, I hope she'll accept it, because I know how badly it would hurt you if she didn't" Mitchie replyed, and hugged her closer.

They walked into Caitlyn's house, and saw Julie(AN: Made up name, don't wnna type Caitlyn's mom) sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hello girls" she gretted happily, and Caitlyn felt her stomach do flip-flops.

"Mom, me and Mitchie need to talk to you about something important, really, really important" she mumbled, and Julie looked up at her.

"Is this about how you two have been dating for about two months?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"How did you-how did she, what, how, when?" Caitlyn rambled, and Mitchie let out a little laugh, before stopping when Caitlyn glared at her.

"Let's just say you two aren't exactly quiet people" Julie said, and this caused both girl's to blush a furious shade of pink, and Julie to laugh.

"I'm completely fine with it" she said, and Caitlyn hugged her.

"Thanks mom" she whispered, and Julie nodded, before Mitchie pulled Caitlyn outside.

"See, I told you, she's fine with it" Mitchie said, and Caitlyn smiled and nodded, before smiling even bigger, and pressed their lips together.

**AN: YAY!**


End file.
